Victor Fries
History Victor Fries: 1960 - 2000 Victor Fries was the only child of a restaurateur father and a chef mother. Many people have classified his father as a “control freak” and had little patience for rearing his son, Victor. As a child, Victor would spend many of his afternoons after school sitting in the kitchen of his parents’ restaurant. When Victor caused a small accident that resulted in a scathing review from a food critic, Victor’s father locked his son in the restaurant’s meat freezer for several hours. This seems to be the start of Victor’s interest in cryogenics. Achieving an academic scholarship to Ivy University, Victor moved out of Gotham and never planned to return. While away at college, his parents passed away and when Victor chose not to go to the funeral, he became severely misanthropic, and emotionally detached. Victor delved into his pre-med studies. It was during his last year as a pre-med student that Victor Fries met a talented art student, Nora Fields. Through Nora’s encouragement, Victor received counseling and began to heal from the mental trauma he had received from his parents and as part of his therapy, he agreed to return to Gotham City to attend Gotham State University’s medical program. It was fortunate that he did as he graduated top of his class. After attaining his doctorate, Victor interned at Arkham Asylum while Nora performed ballet for Gavin King’s dance company. After his internship, Victor attained a medical residency at Elliot Memorial Hospital and Park Row Hospital before moving back to Ivy Town where Victor was allowed to develop a research program in the field of cryogenics. For six years Victor worked to perfect cryogenics, until Nora was diagnosed with MacGregor’s Syndrome. After learning of his wife’s diagnosis, Victor became desperate to discover a cure and began to neglect his own research. When confronted about it by the university administration, Victor quit to seek out employment in the private sector.Oracle Files: Victor Fries (1/2) Mr. Freeze: 2000 - 2016 Victor Fries found employment at GothCorp and though he was hired to research cryogenics (and given a private lab to do so), Fries instead began his own research into MacGregor’s in hopes of finding a cure for his ailing wife. Within two years, he had advanced the research into MacGregor’s by several years (perhaps decades)… but his employer, Ferris Boyle, learned what Fries had been up to and ordered him to return to cryogenics research. At around this time, Nora Fries entered the fourth and final stage of her condition. Knowing that his wife’s death was imminent, Fries threw himself back into cryogenics research and within a month, he had developed a prototype stasis chamber and an entirely new cooling method using a special laser to instantly lower the temperature of whatever it came into contact with. When Boyle discovered that Fries meant to place his wife in the prototype stasis chamber (opening up GothCorp to litigation), he tried to shut Fries’ lab down but Fries had already placed Nora into the stasis chamber and begun the cooling process. When Fries refused to leave his lab until the stasis process was complete, a fight broke out and a rookie security officer discharged his weapon, missing Victor but hitting the stasis chamber’s coolant tanks. As emergency lockdown protocols took effect, Boyle and his security detail evacuated, but Victor stayed behind to use his own body to contain the leak in the coolant tanks long enough to complete his wife’s stasis process. When the lockdown was lifted, Boyle was shocked to find Victor Fries was gone, along with his wife’s prototype stasis chamber. Weeks later, Fries returned in an armored suit and a weapon fashioned from his research on cryogenics. His physiology had been changed due to the lab accident, making him unable to survive for long outside his suit. Calling himself Mr. Freeze, Victor began a campaign of robbery across Gotham in an attempt to finance a cure for his wife, still in her stasis chamber.Oracle Files: Victor Fries (2/2) Threat Assessment Resources * Medical and Engineering Genius * Criminally Insane * Metahuman * Considered Armed and Dangerous * Weapons Engineer * Mastermind * Often in company of other criminals * Highly Resilient * Heavily Armed (Cryo-Cannon) Arkham Files Medical Profile * Patient is in good health (if kept in cold temperatures). * Patient's physiology was altered in cryogenic research accident, enabling him to survive in sub-zero temperatures while warmer climates can be fatal. Metahuman Profile * Patient possesses Class II Metahuman Strength & Resilience. * Patient's blood tests indicate a possibility of metahuman lifespan. Psychological Profile * Patient is a certified genius, a former physician, and medical doctor. * Patient is misanthropic, no longer possessing any faith or trust in mankind. * Patient is obsessed with cryogenics and the cold, causing him to place his own wife in an experimental cryogenic stasis chamber. * Patient maintains the delusional notion that his criminal pursuits are a valid means to fund research to cure his wife of MacGregor's Syndrome. Behavior Profile * Patient is a former employee of Arkham Asylum (Resident Doctor - 2 years). * Patient has shown most medical staff what he calls "professional courtesy" and has complied with therapy as long as we keep his cell at subzero temperature and allow periodic visits to where his wife's cryo-stasis chamber is kept. * Patient has become extremely hostile in the past when cooling systems failed. * Threat Assignment: Moderate * Treatment Ranking: 2-Responsive * Intake Interviewer: Dr. Roy Westerman * Assigned Patient Coordinator: Dr. Hugo StrangeArkham Files: Mr. Freeze Trivia and Notes Trivia * Freeze can survive at room temperature for short periods of time, but it is uncomfortable for him. Sustained exposure would be fatal. Hence the reason he is sweating and clearly uncomfortable in his mug shot. Normally he is kept in his chilly cell. * When he's in Arkham he's kept in the Basement in a Cooler cell. * His ethnicity is Germanic. * His criminal activity falls under GCPD jurisdiction. * When he was in Arkham he has requested medical journals from the library. * He built a cryo-stasis chamber for Joey Wilson.VOX Box: Heretic Saga Epilogue Notes * Mr. Freeze's Arkham patient number is a nod to his first comic book appearance: Detective Comics #373, in 1968. * His ethnicity being Germanic is a nod to Arnold Schwarzenegger who portrayed him in Batman and Robin. * In Earth-2027 continuity, Victor has cured his wife but at the cost of his soul. Not recognizing the man she once loved, Nora has left Victor in the cold. Mr. Freeze has become an ally of the Bat-Family in an attempt to atone for his actions.Mr. Freeze 2027 ** With elements of Earth-2027 being integrated into the current timeline, this may still be true for the Victor Fries of Subsidiary Reality B, but not that of the Victor Fries of the 27th Reality. What was originally Mr. Freeze's 2027 portrait is now considered his Enhanced current portrait. Links and References * Appearances of Victor Fries * Character Gallery: Victor Fries Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Metahuman Category:Arkham Inmates Category:The Light Members Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Bald Category:Blue Eyes Category:Americans Category:Married Characters Category:Gothamite Category:White Skin Category:Male Characters Category:Unique Physiology Category:Class II Enhanced Strength Category:Scientists Category:Doctors Category:Engineers Category:27th Reality Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Public Identity